


Surprise

by christinawithav



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian receives an unpleasant surprise from the past written for the write a fic in 20 min challenge on the AlmostHumanTV lj community</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Disclaimer Almost human belongs to Fox

 

Written for the 20 min fic challenge on AlmostHumanTv

 

Thanks to DRNSheep for being my beta reader

 

Dorian heard the doorbell chime and looked away from the program he was watching, a news story about Alexander, a DRN who was making a name for himself as an actor and defying everyone's expectations of him.

 

It always made Dorian feel good when he heard about fellow DRNS being accepted by humans and no longer viewed as malfunctioning and dangerous. There was talk about letting more of them back on the police force like Dorian had been allowed back.

 

The past three years had been amazing, being reactivated and accepted by the human members of the police force and finding love with his partner John Kennex.

 

The chime rang again bringing Dorian out of his musings and he went to answer it. He put in the code to unlock the door and if an android could feel his heart leap into his throat or drop to his feet in dread Dorian would've felt just that.

 

There stood Nigel Vaughn, his creator and the one who had betrayed him.

 

Before Dorian could realize what he was doing his fist connected to Vaughn's face and he went down with a thud. Dorian then grabbed him and threw Vaughn on the floor.

 

"You have a lot of nerve to show your face here, Vaughn. I should call John and other officers to take you in… or better yet do it myself."

 

Vaughn jumped to his feet rubbing his jaw, "I know you're angry and you have every right to be. I had no idea you'd been recomissioned… when I thought of my plan to get the processors and synthetic souls you weren't in it I hated to betray you but it needed to be done."

 

"Getting Danica to kill all those people?" Dorian asked in disgust.

 

"I told myself it was something I had to live with to achieve what I wanted."

 

"Why are you here, Vaughn?"

 

"To apologize even though you'll never forgive me and in the vain hope you'd come with me."

 

"Come where?"

 

"I've started a new life out of the city, a place where DRNS will be accepted, where I can work once again and not be reviled."

 

  
Dorian's eyes widened, "I was right… you found a way over the wall."

 

  
Vaughn nodded, "There's always a way."

 

  
"I want nothing to do with your new life; you are my enemy as far as I'm concerned. I have friends; a career and a fiancée whom I love and loves me back just as much."

 

  
Vaughn gaped, "You'd actually stay in the city that deactivated you, all the other DRNS and screwed me over?"

 

"It’s the past and it can't be changed."

 

 

Vaughn nodded again. "Then I'll get going."

 

Dorian shook his head, "I cannot allow that."

 

Before Nigel knew what hit him, Dorian knocked him out with a blow to the head and called John and other backup.

 

Within twenty minutes John and ten others swarmed into the apartment. John’s hazel eyes held concern, but now was the time to stay strictly professional.

 

After Vaughn had been taken out on a stretcher, John and Dorian could finally be alone. “Are you all right?” John asked.

 

Dorian nodded. “Yes, he came to apologize for betraying me and tried to get me to join him in his new life on the other side of the wall.”

 

John went white, “He really did go over it?”

 

Dorian nodded; “I doubt he’ll talk easily.”

 

John embraced him, “Thank goodness he didn’t do anything to you” and “I couldn’t bear it if I lost you.”

 

Or turned against me. The words weren’t spoken but there.

 

“I love you too much John Kennex.”

 

John cupped Dorian’s chin and they shared a long kiss, then they settled into an embrace.

 

Eventually they’d have to break apart and go to the station but for now they had each other to focus on and that was more than enough.


End file.
